


another year, another slice

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Cake, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No amount of static filled cooking channels can make thinly stretched rations into a pretty cake, but at least Tom has made it to another birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting from this.

Annie balls up the washcloth, brow pinching with effort. Their kitchen counters, normally spotless per request by Mr. Snow are caked with layers of sugar and flour and egg shells. Eve shrieks, scurrying away as she turns with washcloth in hand.

"Oh, hush, this is not for you. I should not have let you lick the bowl before nap time though." 

No one does house checks after dog fights. Besides, Tom will spend a few hours going around and checking on those still alive. Even on his birthday. 

No amount of static filled cooking channels can make thinly stretched rations into a pretty cake. No candles, because those are necessary for the rolling blackouts. 

Annie hears the familiar crunch of eggshells and turns to see Eve scattering handfuls onto the floor. 

"Do you remember how old Tom is going to be?"

All the children are developmentally behind without proper education or books. She gets preferential treatment, but even she struggles. Eve stares at her, blinking, but keeps quiet. 

"Well, at least he has another birthday, right?"


End file.
